


Something Blue

by Senket



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dark, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-11
Updated: 2006-06-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku's having a hard time accepting Sora and Kairi's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

_"I wanted you to be the best man, of course, but Kairi beat me to using you-"_

_"I want you to give me away!"_

The conversation had been haunting him for months now. The day had finally come.

He was standing in the back room with Kairi, holding it in his hand- it, the most useless object in mankind.

He smiled a pretty porcelain little smile, stepping towards the girl that was 'his friend.'

"Kair', don't move." And the pretty little blue ribbon went around her pretty little neck. She glanced at the mirror, touched it lightly and glanced at him.

"Something Selphie told me about," he responded to the silent question. "Something about 'something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue'? You have the rest already."

She smiled at him brightly, would have hugged him probably if she hadn't been worried about knocking something askew- her dress or her hair maybe. After all, this was the most perfect day.

She took the bouquet and moved eagerly towards the door, holding one arm out so that Riku could lead her down the aisle to her husband-to-be.

He moved to her with his porcelain smile.

He wanted to wring her pretty little neck until she would never move again. Then it would _really_ be blue.


End file.
